Hammerhead Turner
Created by HTClassics '' Hammerhead Turner is not like any other Mobian; maybe that's because he ''isn't a Mobian, he comes from a whole different planet. This character integrates the abilities of normal human beings with the abilities of your average Mobian, with a little extra. Appearance and Personality Q2.png|Hammerhead gets a little upset as a plot to destroy Urbania is mentioned|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-2-460688102|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q7.png|Hammerhead has a little fun with his friend, Iceman, as he threatens to shoot Iceman's bulletproof vest to 'see if it works.'|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-7-460804020|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q8.png|Hammerhead confesses about an old flame of his|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-8-460808710|linktext=Original link (deviantART) Q12.png|Hammerhead explains the birth of his name|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-12-460885565|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q14.png|Hammerhead gives his expert opinion on the CTS-V|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-14-460920804|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q15.png|One of Hammerhead's funny moments, he kids about locking his friend up on his closet|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-15-460922373|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q20.png|At a time where he should be upset, he realizes he has no reason to be and answer the question calm and collectively|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-20-460999990|linktext=Original location (deviantART) Q21.png|As a fangirl tries to get his attention, Hammerhead acts calm and faces the issue head on.|link=http://hammerheadturner.deviantart.com/art/Answer-21-461002514|linktext=Original location (deviantART) He has quite a unique appearance. His hair sticks out in the front and covers his ears as well. His hair is a darker brown than the rest of his fur. He wears a signature leather jacket with a kevlar-polyester white t-shirt. He wears a brown leather belt with a gold Urbanian logo buckle. He wears black denim jeans and boots with a red glowing outline on the tounge. His gloves are black and red, with a glowing red outline on them as well. He's a little taller than a regular Mobian, and has a few more human characteristics than the normal Mobian. His personality can be best described as calm and sociable. He likes to be happy and tries not to be sad. He can sometimes be flirtatious, can sometimes be funny, and he knows when to be serious. He tries to not get angry at people if he has no reason to. When he is in battle, he has to get angry, or he has no reason to fight. He tries to be passive in his racing, because he believes in a fair race. When someone he knows very well or loves betrays him or his friends, he can sometimes go into a state of depression or hostility, sometimes both at the same time. He acts more aggressive in this period because he's prone to emotions like any other person. His Story Beginnings While he was in his young teen ages, Hammerhead was a human. He was taken from his home in Dallas and was trained to be an assasin that the United States could use to protect their people from terrorist attacks. They set him in a city, named Gravel Peaks, that was deserted from civilization, where the only people he knew were the other kids that were like him. He made friends with different kids and made a team with a select amount of them, including Miguel and Reunanda. There he fought the people who were trying to destroy the city. One of the terrorists he fought was Bullett Dastro, the most ruthless of them all. He always felt that Bullett always had the upper-hand against him, and everytime he thought he was gone, Bullett always popped back up. After one large battle with him, he finally was able to capture him, and as he was interrogating him, he found out the shocking news that he had kept from him until then: the fact that Bullett was his brother, put into the program against his will, and turned hostile. Afterwards, Bullett escaped, and Hammerhead never heard from him again. The Switch During one mission, in the year 2010, Hammerhead was securing an unknown base with Miguel, when he found Bullett working on some crazy machinery. He snapped, and tried to destroy the machine and him at the same time. After a grenade blew up beside the machine, a portal opend and sucked all three of them into it. Where they landed was on another planet; Ecopia, in the year 3234. Only after a few moment did they realize that their bodies had morphed as well. They were no longer human; they were now Ecopian, a mix of human and Mobian. They had more of the strength and size of a human, and the characteristics of a Mobian. They learned the ways of Ecopia through it's queen, Mafdet. During this time, Hammerhead learned more about Bullett, and understood more about him, and they finally started to get along on different things. Only after about a year would they be able to find a place that they could really call home. The Beginning of Urbania While the queen was showing Hammerhead and his friends a particular set of land, Hammerhead had noticed the similarity between that land and Gravel Peaks. He asked the queen if he could set up his own civilization there, and she agreed. Using their new abilities of that time, and a complete history book of Earth back in the 21st cetury from a long time ago, Hammerhead was able to recreate and modufy his idea of Gravel Peaks. When it was time to name their creation, he didn't want to give it some stupid name like Gravel Peaks, so he made a a name that best described the town: Urbania. In his new town, he tried to recreate many of the aspects that he lived with in Gravel Peaks, but he didn't like the fighting that happened back in his old hometown; he wanted a place that was peaceful and where everyone was happy. He decided that he would be the one to protect the city if anyone tried to harm it, and that he would help bond the city together, like a big family. He also created his own mansion, called the Turner Household, to the side of the town, where he could relax with Miguel and Bullett. (pictured) He always kept three other rooms, in case he was able to bring more of his friends into their new world. Reunion After another year, Bullett recreated that same machine that sent them to Ecopia, and was able to bring his three best friends, Reunanda, Iceman, and Oxe, into their world, so they could complete the Commando Team. Using this, he was able to bring in his old belongings that he cherished from Gravel Peaks, completing his city of Urbania. Now, to this day, he watches over the city and does all of the same activities he did back on Gravel Peaks, while living a better life. Abilities CombatUn.png|Combat Uniform|linktext=This uniform is made out of rare electric materials Bass Blast.png|Shock Blast|linktext=One of his gloves' powers is the ability to current electricity in the form of a shockwave Sledgehammer.jpg|'Sledgehammer' form|linktext=This is his 'super' form, where his electric abilities supercharge Reincarnate.jpg|Reincarnate|linktext=This is Hammerhead's ghost, avenging his death 'Normal Abilities ' Hammerhead's abilities differ with what he has with him. His black gloves are used to create large sound waves that can blow away anything less than a ton. He likes to use normal everyday firearms that his city hand-crafts. Other than these things, he sometimes, on dangerous missions, carries a long hollow rod, which he calls his "Lightning rod," that can either use lightning, cause shockwaves, or morph into an electricity blaster. 'Special Ability' When he is fighting in a thunderstorm, he can sometimes unlock new powers, which he calls "Sledgehammer" powers, that can supercharge his electric abilities. 'Final Ability' When Hammerhead dies, or is murdered, he is reborn as either an angel or a ghost for five days, to either say goodbye to his friends, or to gain fatal revenge on the people who murdered him. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' He is used to working as a team and alone, and knows how to use tactics to gain the upper hand. He trusts that his friends can get the job done and does not criticize them if they do not succeed. He is trained to run fast, fight well, and hit hard. Death is something he tries to avoid, in himself and his enemies. 'Weaknesses' He cares about his friends too much, so he would go in blind in order to try and save his friends. When he is betrayed by someone he knows well, he can act hostile, affecting his relationship with particular characters. He might be well rounded, but that also means that he is prone to an attack by a person who is superior in an ability. Quotes "When you're a hammer, anyone and anything can be a nail." "I protect this city like I would protect my car, and you should know how much I love my car." "I have a phrase: Never be underestimated. I say that because even the biggest of people need to learn that I have the ability to kick them off this planet." (More to come soon) Things you should know about Hammerhead * He's the Sherrif/Mayor of Urbania. *He likes to DJ on the weekends at his own club, Club Jolt. *He is know for street racing. He uses many cars, but his favorite car is the Audi R8 GTR, pictured to the right. Hammerhead used this car for many of his missions, and almost all of his races. This car is like his second soul; he always saw a part of him in the car. *He doesn't always like to use sound or electricity if he feels it isn't necessary. Instead, he uses normal firearms to get the job done, mainly because that is what he was trained to use in the first place. * He is not married, but he is deeply in love with a purple bat named Stella. She was an old friend of his, but when he was devastated by a bad breakup, she came in and comforted him. He finally realized that she was the only one for him, and they've been seeing each other since. He has never told anyone, but when he feels the moment is right, he plans on proposing to her. *When he was a human, he used to be with Reunanda, but after the split between two worlds, they decided that they were going to be just friends and keep their friendship mutual. Category:Good Category:Males Category:Wolves